Why did this happen?
by Star Racer Eva
Summary: A terrible tradige happen and All thats left is a letter and how will Aikka react to it when he find and read the letter that is address to him from Eva. Sorry the summrie is not that good.
1. The Letter

Aikka, Jordan, Don Wei, Rick, Stan, and Koji were staring at a tome stone with Eva's name on it.

"How could this have happen to her why her?" (Don Wei found out already that Molly was really his Daughter Eva and they told everyone who she really was.) Don Wei said with tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't anyone fault except the crogs." Jordan said with sorrow and anger in his voice

Stan, Koji, Rick And Aikka just looked at Eva's grave which was actually on Oban. (Yes, She did die on Oban)

"It just so hard to believe that she's gone now." Aikka said in a very quiet voice but every one was still able to hear him.

"We should head back to our pit now I don't know if I can stand in front of my daughters grave anymore" Don, Koji, Stan, and Rick started to head back but Aikka and Jordan decided to stay behind. Jordan was really felt sorry for Aikka because they both knew how Eva really died.

**--Flash Back--**

"_Jordan! The crog is trying to shoot Aikka down and kill him!" Eva yelled out in a worried voice._

"_Don't worry Eva I'll try to stop the crog from shooting down Pincey." Jordan said as he started to take aim for the crogs ship._

_Jordan soon started to shoot at the ship but the crog didn't even dare try to attack them back. Aikka soon shouted to them,_

"_Eva! Jordan! Don't worry about me just finish the race!" Then he shot an arrow at the crog to stop him in his tracks momentarily. Then the crog started to charge his Plasma cannons and took aim on Aikka._

"_Aikka!!" Eva shouted and without thinking she set her star racer to autopilot and jumped out of her racer and pushed Aikka out of the way and took the blow._

"_Eva!!" Aikka yelled as he was holding onto a branch of a tree. Once Jordan and Aikka got to the bottom where Eva fell and when they found her they were astonished at what they say. They saw that Eva had died from the attack and the fall._

**--End Of Flash Back--**

"Eva shouldn't have died I should have died." Aikka said all of a sudden with tears streaming down his face.

"Eva wouldn't have wanted that." Jordan said in a very flat way but Aikka knew Jordan mean well on trying to cheering him up.

"How would you like to stay with us for the night Aikka?" Aikka was surprised to hear that because he knew that Jordan hated him.

"Why would you ask me that when I already know that you hate me?" Aikka said with sorrow still in his voice.

"I may not like you but I do know that you liked Eva very much and she liked you very much too so I guess you deserve one night at our pit." Jordan said with not that much enthusiasm when you invite some one to spend the night.

All Aikka could say was "Thank You."

When Jordan And Aikka made it to the Earth pit all they saw were a bunch of sad faces in the pit and they were all separated like they didn't want to talk to any one.

"Come on lets go and get some sleep." Jordan said to break the intense silence in the room and lead Aikka to his and Eva's old room.

"So this is where you and Eva stayed." Aikka said

"Yeah, I slept on the bed and she slept on that hamic, and that's where you will be sleeping tonight too." Jordan said as he was getting ready for bed. Aikka decided that he was also tired and walks to the hamic. When he got to the hamic he noticed an envelope with a letter in it but what really surprised him was that his name was on the front of the envelope.

"Jordan did you know that Eva was writing a letter." He didn't want to say that it was address to him.

"Yeah, after suol (Sorry I don't know how to spell his name) stopped by and talked to Eva she started to write some thing down never knew what she wrote. Why do you ask?" Aikka held up the envelope and Jordan was speechless then he said,

"Open it up and see what it say Aikka." (wow that's a first Jordan calling him by his name.) Aikka open the envelope and started to read what it said.

**--Beginning of Letter--**

_Dear Aikka,_

_If you're reading this then I must be dead. You must be surprised that I knew that this was going to happen. Well Suol came to me and told me what was going to happen in the race. He told me that you were suppose to die in this race but instead I change history by trying saving you without anyone getting hurt but I guess that wasn't possible. Aikka please don't worry about me because this was my decision because there would be no way that I would know what to do if you ended up dieing. But the main reason why I saved was because I love you very much. That was the reason why I save you so I hope you understand of what I had to do. I'll miss you Aikka but remember this I may not be by your side anymore but I'll always be watching along with my mother and Always remember that._

_Love, Eva_

**--End of Letter--**

All Aikka could do was cry when he finished reading the letter. Jordan took the letter out of Aikka's hand and read it.

"I wish I knew that she was writing this then maybe I could have helped in some way." Jordan said with nothing but sorrow. Aikka then lifted his head up and said,

"Even if we knew would things be any different." Jordan just shook his head. Aikka soon went to bed but he couldn't stop thinking about Eva's letter.

The next day Aikka was about ready to leave when her heard someone laughing and it sounded familiar so he decided to follow it. Soon he found himself in the middle of the forest then he heard the laughter again and when he looked straight ahead all he could say was "Eva!!"

"Hello Aikka I thought I would see you one last time before I had to leave too, I hope you found my letter." Eva said with a smile on her face.

"Eva! Why did you sacrifice your life for me it still doesn't make sense to me?" Aikka said with tears starting to trickle down his face. Eva just looked at him and said,

"Aikka Like I said in my letter I love you very much that I wouldn't stand the thought of losing you if you died."

"But Eva I love you too and I wanted to bring you back to my planet and show it to you." Aikka eyes were just fixed on Eva full of sadness. Eva looked at him and walked right up to him and kissed him right on the lips and said,

"Aikka remember this I'm not really gone I'll be watching you with my mother and I'll always be with you in your heart." When she said that she placed her hand right over his heart and smiled at him. All Aikka could do was cry and held onto Eva and say,

"I'll miss you Eva and I really do love you too." Before she left he decided to leave a kiss on her lips too, after that they said there good-bye and Eva vanished. Aikka went back to his pit so he could go back to his planet. But before he left he went by Eva's grave and place flowers that he found on Oban and placed them on her grave and said,

"Thank you my Earth princess, from now on I will remember that no matter what that you are always with me I will try to come visit you as soon as I can." After that he turned around and left for his planet what he didn't know was that Eva was watching and she said

"I'll be waiting for you my Prince." After she said that she cried little tears and disappeared.

* * *

I Hope you like this story its my first long Oneshot story or what ever its called but please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Epilogue

****

I wasent planing on making an Epiloque but someone gave me the idea and I liked it hope you like it too._

* * *

_

_**Epilogue**_

5 years had passed since Eva's death, Aikka was now king of Nourasia and he also had a queen (she died of giving birth) and his 4 year old daughter who didn't know much still. It was a beautiful day so king Aikka decided to take his daughter outside to play in the garden.

"Eva be careful or you will fall and hurt yourself." Aikka said as he was watching his daughter run down a steep hill. (surprised you didn't I, well it is true when he found out he had a daughter with the queen that his parents made him marry, he decided to name her Eva after his true love.)

"It's okay daddy I'm fine. I don't know why you are always so protective of me." Eva said as she started to skip across the flower bed.

"_I just don't want to lose you like I lost the love of my life…Eva." _Aikka was so dazed that his daughter Eva had to splash a little bit of water on him now that really brought him back to reality. "HAHAHA!" laughed little Eva soon Aikka started to chase his little girl until he finally caught her and started to tickle her sides. When he was done he soon asked,

"Why did you splash me with the water?" Eva just stared at him and said

"You had a very sad look on your face and no matter how many times I said Daddy are you alright you never answered me back so I thought I would splash to get you attention."

"Well now that's not what young princess do to their father and also I was thinking about some thing that happened a long time ago." Now that really caught Eva's attention and soon asked'

"What happen a long time ago does it tie in to the reason why you never really loved mommy that much?" that question totally caught Aikka off guard because he was curious on how she knew that he really never loved his queen that much.

"How do you know that I didn't really fall in love with your mother?" Eva tilted her head and said,

"I was with Canaan one day and asked him why you never really mourned over mommies death and he said that it was because you were never really in love with her that you were in love with some else." Aikka should have known that his old teacher would do that but he thought it was not a good idea to be telling that to a 4 year old. What brought Aikka back this time was Eva's question.

"Who is the girl you are really in love and can I ever meet her one day?" Aikka was surprised to hear that and soon said.

"One day I will tell you but your not ready to know yet maybe when your queen of Nourasia I will tell you." All Eva can do was puff her cheeks with annoyed look on her face all Aikka could do was laugh and take her back to the palace for her to go to bed.

36 years soon passed Aikka was really old and his daughter Eva was the queen of Nourasia now (Well she became the queen of Nourasia when she was 20 years old and now she has 3 kids) Aikka was in the garden sitting on a stone bench and was looking up into the sky.

"Thought I might find you here dad." Aikka turned his head around to see his beautiful daughter walking up to him and sat down next to him and he soon asked

"What can I do for you Eva?" Eva looked at him for a second and said

"You promised me when I was 4 years old that you would tell me about the girl you loved very much and why you never really visited her at all after I became the queen of Nourasia and look at me now I'm the queen and have 3 kids can I please know now father." Aikka just smiled and said

"I'm planning on meeting her tomorrow on Oban you can come with me if you like but if you do leave you kid and husband here I would only want you to go and see her." Eva was happy to finally meet the person that stole her fathers heart years ago.

The next day came and the queen said her good-byes to her kids and husband also reminding her kids to listen to their father and soon left with her father to Oban. When they landed Eva was surprised of how beautiful Oban was and she soon noticed her father was walking away from her, she soon caught up to him when he finally stopped at a grave stone that had the name Eva Wei on it.

"Father! Why does that grave stone have my first name on it but the last name is very different?" Eva asked with curiosity, Aikka looked at her and said

"She was the girl that stole my heart years ago way before I even meet you mother." Eva was really surprised to hear that the girl he loved was really dead.

"How did she die?" Eva asked and Aikka explained how she sacrificed her life for him and when she was born that he decided on naming her after the girl he loved very dearly. Eva soon said'

"That why you were over protective and why you never really loved mommy at all and also how I got my name." She looked on her fathers face and was curious about what he was thinking. He finally said,

"I promised myself the only time I would come visit Eva is when its time for me to die." Eva was really shocked at what she heard and soon asked

"Why would say something like that dad?! I mean don't you love us and wouldn't you rather die on you home planet and be buried on you home planet!!" He smiled at he and simply said,

"I do love you very much but I promised myself that when I'm ready to die I would come back hear and once I die I would be buried next to my true love." All Eva could do was stare at him. It was getting late so they both decided to turn in for the day but what they didn't know that something was going to happen tomorrow.

The next day Eva woke up and walked to her fathers room to wake him up but when she got there she noticed that her father died in his sleep she couldn't believe that her father was now dead. "You are dead now father I guess I should help you fulfill your promised and have you buried right next to Eva Wei you true love." She said with tears coming down her eyes.

After her father died and was buried next to Eva Wei she decided to see him one last time, before she got really close she noticed a short little man at her fathers and Eva's grave. She soon asked "Who are you and what are you doing near my fathers and his lovers grave?" The little man turned around and smiled,

"My name is Satis and I know you father and his true love Eva I also presume that you're his daughter Eva is that correct." Eva just looked at him,

"Yes I'm Aikka's daughter. Ummm…How do you know my father and his true love and if you know anything can you please tell me?" Satis saw that she had a curious look in her eyes and answer her questions.

"I hosted most of the great race of Oban and I got to know your father and Eva Wei very well, but I suspect your father told you most of his journey on Oban except the letter he got from Eva after she died." Eva's head shot up after she heard that, before she can even ask what the letter said Satis handed it to her and smiled. She nodded her head in thanks and started to read the letter, tears started to fall from her eyes.

"One more thing before your father left for home he got to see Eva one last time and she said no matter what I'm always with you in your heart and that is also where you father is also remember that young one." Eva then smiled and said, "Thank you for telling me that it makes me happy, Father may you rest in peace now with the girl you love so much, Farwell." after that she left for home to tell her planet the news that her father had died.

* * *

Aikka was laying on the grass and he wasn't his old looking self no he was the age he was when he went to Oban. He was fast asleep,

'Aikka…Aikka wake up already." He heard some one call him and when he open his eyes he saw his Eva his true love. He sat up and took a good look at Eva she still looked the same as the day she died: boy like short, t-shirt, tennie shoes, and he pink goggles on her head.

"Eva! Is that really you?" Aikka said (Hey he hasn't seen her for a long time what else is he suppose to say.)

"Of course its me I've been waiting for you to come for a long time. Are you ready to go?" Eva said with the biggest smile on her face, but Aikka looked confused

"Go where though Eva?"

"Any where you want to go as long as were together of course." Aikka smiled at Eva and she smiled back. Aikka then walked up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lip and said

"Yes. Lets go to were the stars are together and stay together no matter what." They both stared at each and then started their journey to the stars where they will all ways be together forever.

* * *

I Hope you like it please review for me and Thanks for the Idea nightfall.


End file.
